


For the wanting

by disjointed_scribblings



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Longing, Spies!, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disjointed_scribblings/pseuds/disjointed_scribblings
Summary: The tracking device on Gaby's thigh wasn't activated when she went to meet with Illya and Solo.  This was intentional on Gaby's part.





	For the wanting

The tracking device on Gaby's thigh wasn't activated when she went to meet with Illya and Solo.  This was intentional on Gaby's part.  

She wanted Illya to do it, wanted an excuse for him to touch her.  

The desire came from some warped, maladaptive part of her being that taunted her with what she couldn't have.  He wasn't hers for the wanting.  He was a KGB agent; she was MI6.  Nothing could come of them -- at least, nothing good could come of them.  But depending on how today's mission went, she might never see him again.  She wanted, at least, to feel him once.  

He took his time about it, fingers exploring the area around the tracker, lingering after it was activated against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.  When he noticed her trembling, she told him she was scared.  

She wasn't scared.  She wanted.  

She wanted him like this, gentle, careful, just a touch unsure of himself.  She wanted the unleashed intensity of him wrestling her on the floor.  She wanted him to approach her body with the same methodical, patient strategy as a game of chess.  She wanted to see what he looked like underneath all those tight black clothes, wanted to mark his beautiful shoulders with her teeth.  She wanted... too much.  She wanted it all.  He wasn't hers for the wanting.  

His face was close, so close to hers.  And would it really hurt, just now, if they kissed?  She had to betray him in an hour.  If she kissed him now, would he understand when she gave him up that it was a ploy, that she didn't want to do it, that she was giving him the chance to run?  Or, if she kissed him now, would it make the betrayal all the worse?  

Solo's entrance brought her back to her senses.  

Thank whatever powers that be.  She hadn't done it.  There was no future in it, nothing she wanted.  She'd escaped from behind the Iron Curtain by the skin of her teeth.  The last thing she needed was to fall in deeper with a man undyingly loyal to Mother Russia.  

As the car took her farther away from him, she removed him from her mind.  She didn't need, she couldn't want.  There would be other hands, other mouths, other shoulders, ones that weren't attached to a loyal son of the Kremlin.  

She got out of the car and prepared to make him hate her.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched this movie for the first time like two days ago and I have fallen hard for this ship. Like, I have never before written fic for a movie I've only seen once. Therefore please do excuse any errors/indications that this was rushed, it was in my head and I couldn't not write it down :)


End file.
